Forbidden Fruit
by Claudia Erickson
Summary: In her fifth year, Ginny Weasley falls for someone unexpected. Will it last? And of course, what's going on with our favorite trio? Sorry to those of you who have already read this. I decided to make some slight revisions. If you read, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The summer between Harry Potter's fifth and sixth years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the best in his short life. He had only had to stay at the Dursley's for about two weeks before the Weasley's had offered to let him spend the rest of the summer with them. To top it off, he had just turned sixteen.

But summer was over now, and Harry, his friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ron's younger sister Ginny and were boarding the Hogwarts Express. They searched the train for an empty compartment with no luck. As they came to the last compartment, it was empty except for one person. Harry shot a quick glance at his friends, but none of them seemed to be sure what to do either.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Well it is the only compartment on the train," Ginny said reasonably.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry all walked into the compartment and Harry shut the door behind them.

Draco Malfoy was the last person Harry wanted to see. The young blond Slytherin had always been an impossible prat, and Harry was positive that he would be even worse now that Harry had practically sent his father to jail. Besides, he had actually sounded almost nice, and since when was Malfoy ever nice?

The sound of Draco's voice brought Harry out of his reverie. "What's the matter, Potter, shocked?"

Harry was even more surprised that Draco had read his expression correctly.

"I can be a decent guy sometimes, you know," Malfoy continued.

"Since when?" Ron asked, almost choking on the chocolate frog he was eating.

"Since now." Malfoy glared at him, daring Ron to question it.

"So, where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Malfoy said. "Besides, why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering," Ginny mumbled.

"Can we please just have a nice quiet ride to school?" Hermione said.

"That's the best idea you've ever had, Granger," Malfoy said.

They rode the rest of the way to school in silence. Ginny watched as Draco sat looking out the window and she felt her face get hot as she blushed. She quickly looked around to make sure no one noticed, but she shouldn't have worried. Ron and Hermione who had been dating for a few weeks were busy cuddling and Harry seemed to be absorbed in a school book, though Ginny suspected that it was hiding a Quidditch book, and the school book was only so Hermione wouldn't nag him. Ginny chuckled to herself at the thought.

The silence that followed and the motion of the train was too much for Ginny; she drifted off to sleep and didn't wake up until Hermione shook her so they could get their robes on. As she dressed Ginny started thinking about Draco again. Even though he had always been nasty to her and her friends, she couldn't help it. Draco had gotten taller over the summer, and he had let his blond hair grow a little longer. The shirt he had been wearing showed off arms that were nicely toned from playing Quidditch. She shook the thoughts from her head and finished dressing.

Draco was still staring out the window when Ginny returned from putting on her robes. He smirked to himself. Of course, he had noticed Ginny staring at him before she fell asleep and he wasn't sure what to think. He had noticed that the youngest Weasley was growing up nicely, her thick red hair was a little bit longer than usual and she had gotten taller. There were also certain other assets that shouldn't be mentioned here. Through the window he noticed Ginny staring at him again, this time he looked her in the eyes and smiled. Ginny blushed again and having had the exact effect he wanted, Draco turned back to the window.

Ron, Harry and Hermione had returned to the compartment too and the train began to slow down. A few moments later the train stopped completely and they all gathered up their things. The four Gryffindors walked towards the carriages that awaited them, quickly found an empty one and got in. Draco got off the train but instead of heading for the carriages, he looked around for some of his fellow Slytherins. When he spotted Goyle, he walked over to him.

"Goyle," Draco said.

"Oh, hi, Draco," Goyle said.

They got into one of the carriages and settled in before Draco spoke again.

"Where's Crabbe?" he asked.

"He is going to Durmstrang this year, his father got a job near there," Goyle said.

Before the carriage could move, a familiar girl with short dark hair got in and sat next to Draco

Draco groaned almost inaudibly, he had grown to despise Pansy Parkinson over the last year.

"Hi, Pansy," Goyle said.

Draco didn't bother to say anything.

"Hi, boys," Pansy said, smiling flirtatiously.

A moment later, they were heading for the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking up to Gryffindor Tower, followed by all the first year students, who hadn't yet been told the password.

As they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione said, "Emerald Green."

The portrait swung open and they all walked into the common room. As prefects, Hermione and Ron gave the new first years a short tour. They were also in charge of showing them where their dormitories would be.

Once the first years went upstairs to get settled in, Harry and Ron sat down to play chess and Hermione headed off to the library.

Ginny sat in the common room near Ron and Harry, pretending to study but she was really thinking about Draco Malfoy again. Could he really have changed that much? Maybe without the influence of his father he could have, she thought to herself, and immediately doubted that it was true. No one could change that much.

Harry watched Ginny pretending to study. He had noticed her watching Malfoy on the train earlier and he hoped she wasn't developing a crush on him.

"Checkmate," Ron said, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Ginny gathered up her books. "I'm going to the library."

"Ok, see you, Ginny," Harry said.

Ron barely looked up from the chessboard as he waved goodbye.

When Ginny reached the library, it was practically empty. Hermione was sitting near the restricted section and other than Madame Pince, the librarian; Ginny didn't see anyone else in the library. Since it was the first day of school though, Ginny figured she shouldn't be surprised. She set her books down at an empty table and went to look for a book to help her with her Transfiguration essay. Ginny was slowly walking up and down the aisle of books when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy walk past her and into the next aisle.

Ginny quickly gathered a few books and went to sit down. She opened her book bag and pulled out some parchment, a quill, some ink and her Transfiguration book. About ten minutes later, Ginny heard someone sit down at a nearby table, she looked up and saw Malfoy again.

_What is this? Was he following her? _Ginny laughed to herself at the thought. It was ridiculous and nearly inconceivable that Draco Malfoy would be following her; she dismissed the thought completely and went back to her work.

"Hey. Weasley, do you have an extra quill? This one just broke," Malfoy asked.

"Sure, here." Ginny reached into her book bag and pulled out another quill.

Draco walked over to take the quill from her and started reading over her shoulder.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"A Transfiguration essay," Ginny replied.

"Leftover summer homework? I didn't think you had it in you, Weasley." Malfoy laughed.

Ginny gave him a strange look and wondered why he was being so nice.

"Hermione's the brain." Ginny laughed. "The rest of us usually leave our homework till the last minute."

"Well, thanks for the quill." Draco turned and headed back to his table.

"You're welcome," Ginny said, she paused a moment, "Hey, Malfoy, why?"

Draco turned back around and looked at her as if she was as crazy as a three-headed dog.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why are you being so nice?" Ginny asked.

Draco didn't say a word; he just looked her in the eyes and winked, causing Ginny to blush for the third time that day.

"You're pretty cute when you blush, Weasley." Malfoy laughed again.

Ginny's face was now beet-red. Was he actually flirting with her?

Before she could think about what was happening, Draco had moved his books and was sitting at her table in the chair next to hers. He moved the chair so close that he was practically sitting in her lap. Ginny shifted slightly so she didn't feel so crowded, when she did, she noticed his lips curved in a small smile.

_He knows he is making me uncomfortable and he is enjoying it, the evil prat_, Ginny thought.

"I can't concentrate in here, it's too quiet." Ginny stood up and gathered her books then started to walk towards the door.

"Bye, Ginny," Draco said.

Ginny spun around. "Did you just... never mind."

"No, what were you going to say?" Draco asked.

"You just called me Ginny, you never call me Ginny," she said.

"I rather like the name, bye now, Ginny," he said.

"Bye." Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common room in a daze.

Hermione stood in the shadows of the library, shocked at the scene she had just witnessed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

A few nights later Ginny and Hermione were in Hermione's private dorm room. Being prefects entitled her and Ron to that little privilege, they each had their own dorm separate from the others.

"Ginny, I was in the library the other day." Hermione started.

"Big surprise there." Ginny laughed.

"Well, I accidentally overheard you and Malfoy talking. What was that about anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly? I have no idea, and I haven't talked to him since," Ginny said.

"Promise me you'll be careful," Hermione said.

"I will," Ginny said.

A few hours later Ginny was lying in bed trying to sleep when she heard something at the window. Ginny rolled out of bed and quietly walked over to the window to see what it was.

A young owl was waiting patiently outside. Ginny opened the window and let it in. She took the letter it dropped into her hand and looked at it. She was a little surprised to see that it was addressed to her, but she quickly opened it:

_**Ginny,**_

_**Meet me in front of the Great Hall after dinner tomorrow, 7:00.**_

_**Draco**_

Ginny looked around for a piece of parchment and wrote back:

_**Draco,**_

_**I'll be there on one condition; you tell me what is going on. Don't bother to send the owl back, just tell me in the morning at breakfast.**_

_**Ginny**_

Ginny gave the owl the letter and sent him off to deliver it, then went back to bed.

Harry got out of bed in the morning, he was running a little late but if he hurried, he would still make breakfast. He quickly dressed and practically ran down to the Great Hall. He was coming around a corner when he saw Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy standing just outside the Great Hall. They were talking and Harry could hear every word.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Ginny asked.

"That will have to wait for tonight, just be there," Malfoy said.

Ginny sighed dramatically, "Well I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" She laughed.

"Not really." Draco laughed. Harry had never heard Draco laugh before; it gave him an uneasy feeling.

"See you then?" Draco asked.

"I'll be there," Ginny said. She turned and headed in Harry's direction.

"Oh, hi, Harry," she said when she saw him.

Harry made a quick decision to keep his mouth shut about what he had just heard.

"Hi, Ginny." Harry smiled at her and then headed for breakfast.

It was nearly 7:00 that night when Ginny made her excuse to leave the Tower.

Ron and Hermione had gone to the library to study and Harry was unsuccessfully trying to do his homework in the common room.

"I'm going to the library," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "See you later, Ginny."

The game of chess Neville and Seamus were playing proved too tempting for Harry as he went over to watch the two boys play, hoping to join in the next game and he watched Ginny leave without her books.

Ginny hurried to the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked when she saw Draco standing there.

"It's a surprise," Draco said.

He led her down to the dungeons and soon they were standing in front of a large door.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked.

"A secret room I found last year, only a few of us know about it. You can't tell anyone you've been here," Draco said.

"Ok, I won't," Ginny said.

He whispered a password so low that Ginny couldn't hear him and the door opened. Draco took her hand and they walked into the room.

He turned to her and smiled. "I am the only one who knows the password."

Ginny looked around and saw a couple of comfortable looking chairs, a couch and a huge fireplace. She walked over and sat in one of the chairs. Draco followed, kneeling in front of the fireplace to start a fire. A moment later, he sat in the chair next to hers.

"I still want to know why you are being so nice to me," Ginny said.

"I would have thought it was obvious, Ginny," Draco said. "Don't tell me you are as thick as those brothers of yours."

Ginny glared at him and stood up. "If you think I am going to sit here and listen to you insult my brothers..."

"Calm down, Ginny, I'm sorry," Draco interrupted her.

Ginny calmed down slightly and sat back down. "You never answered my question and I want a straight answer."

Instead of answering her, Draco stood up, walked over and kissed her. Ginny kissed him back. All of a sudden, a horrible thought crossed her mind. _I'm kissing Malfoy_. That was enough for Ginny and she broke the kiss. Draco took a step back and Ginny sat there stunned, a moment later without a word she stood up and ran from the room.

Draco started to follow but stopped himself. He left the room and headed for his dormitory, deciding it was best to let Ginny cool off and to try to talk to her later.

A couple of hours later, Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room. After her little encounter with Malfoy, she had gone outside to walk around the grounds, hoping to clear her mind and hoping to come to some kind of decision, but of course, it hadn't worked at all.

Hermione and Ron were the only ones in the common room when Ginny walked in. Hermione took one look at her. "Is everything ok?"

Ginny shot a look at Ron, hoping Hermione would get the hint.

"I'm fine," she said.

She saw Hermione nudge Ron in the ribs with her elbow, obviously getting Ginny's hint.

"Hey! That hurt!" Ron said as he stood up.

Hermione kicked him.

" 'Mione, what was that for?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Oh. I guess I'm going to bed then," Ron said, not trying to hide his disappointment.

After Ron left, Ginny sat down next to Hermione.

"Well, something is obviously wrong so, spill," Hermione said.

"It's nothing, but thanks anyway, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Come on Ginny, maybe I can help," Hermione said.

"Alright." Ginny sighed. Hermione waited patiently while Ginny searched for the right way to tell her what had happened. When Ginny finally spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I met Draco after dinner. We were just going to talk but then he kissed me,"

Hermione sat there for a moment, shocked. When she composed herself she said, "What did you do?"

Ginny's voice was a little stronger this time, "At first I kissed him back but then I realized what I was doing and I ran."

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I wish I knew. I mean it's not as if anything could really happen between us. For starters his dad tried to kill me. Also I couldn't do that to you, Harry and Ron," Ginny said.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but his dad is pretty much out of the picture; there is no way he's getting out of Azkaban anytime soon. As for Harry, Ron and I, well Harry and I are your friends, we only want you to be happy. Ron is your brother and he loves you, I'm sure it will come as a shock at first but he'll get over it no matter what you decide," Hermione said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ginny asked.

"If he doesn't I'll be there to give him a good kick in the arse!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny managed a weak smile. "I'm going up to bed."

"I should too, night, Ginny," Hermione said.

"Night."

Ginny walked upstairs and into her dormitory. She quickly undressed and got into her pajamas. She was lying in bed about an hour later when she heard something at the window. Ginny rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, knowing exactly what she'd find at the window. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what the owl had brought her this time. Ginny opened the window and let the owl in. The small bird held out its leg so she could untie the letter fastened there. She opened the letter and read:

**Ginny,**

**I just wanted to say that I am sorry about what happened, though you probably won't believe me. Judging from your reaction you need some time to think so I decided that I would leave you alone for a few days. Let me know when you are ready to talk.**

**Draco**

Ginny read the letter at least three times before sending the owl off, without replying. Time alone was exactly what she needed. Ginny laid back down feeling much better and in a few minutes she was asleep.

Almost a week later, Ginny cornered Draco in front of the Great Hall before lunch.

"We should talk," Ginny said.

"Ok, how about after dinner tonight? Meet me here and we can go back to the dungeon room," Draco said.

"No. This time I get to pick the place. After dinner then?" Ginny said. Before Draco could respond, she brushed past him and into the Great Hall, knowing without a doubt that he would be there.

Several hours later Ginny and Draco were sitting in the Room of Requirement. As Ginny had wanted, the room had filled with two comfortable chairs, a huge fireplace with a roaring fire and a small table filled with snacks and pumpkin juice.

"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry," Draco said.

"Shut up, Malfoy, I'll do the talking," Ginny said.

Draco glared at her, looking desperately like he wanted to say something nasty but stopped himself. If Ginny was reading him correctly there was also a look of admiration there too, he was impressed with her forceful new attitude.

"I'm sorry too, Draco, I shouldn't have run," Ginny said.

"Then why did you?" Draco asked.

"I was just scared. We both know this could never work," Ginny said.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Be serious, Draco, our families would never allow it, not to mention the fact that your father tried to kill me," Ginny said.

Draco winced at the mention of his father, but could not deny that what she said was true.

"Forget about all that for now. What do you want?" Draco asked.

"Isn't that what I have been trying to tell you? If you need me to spell it out for you, I will. I don't want to be with you," Ginny lied.

"If that's true, Ginny, then why are you still here?" Draco asked.

Ginny sat there not sure of how to respond. Draco used that moment of hesitation to his advantage. He walked over to Ginny and kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

Over the next month, Ginny and Draco met in secret, sometimes in the Room of Requirement, or in the secret dungeon room, other times they would sneak off to a well-hidden place on the grounds. Ginny had a suspicion that Harry and Hermione knew what was going on but she didn't think they'd say anything to Ron.

Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room one night playing chess. Hermione was sitting on the floor, her back up against Ron's chair, trying to do her homework. Ginny was busy preparing for another secret meeting with Draco.

As Ginny left, the tower Hermione shot a look at Harry. He almost immediately realized that the look meant she wanted to talk without Ron around, so he quickly let Ron win the chess game.

"You wanna play again?" Ron asked.

"No, I think I am going to try to get some homework done," Harry said.

Hermione followed his lead.

"I was just thinking that I should go to the library, you want to walk up there with me?" she asked.

"Sure, I could use some help on my Potions homework anyway," Harry said.

"You guys are going to do homework on a Friday night?" Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Hermione's rubbing off on you mate, pretty soon you'll be as big a know-it-all as she is."

Hermione playfully slapped her boyfriend's arm. "I have a lot of homework with the extra classes I am taking."

"Fine, be that way," Ron said teasingly. "I'll just go play Exploding Snap with Seamus, Dean and Neville."

Harry and Hermione quickly gathered some books, quills, ink and parchment. Harry ran up to his room and grabbed the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak. Harry returned to the common room. He and Hermione left the Tower quickly, and headed in the direction of the Library.

"Do you think Ginny really believes that we buy all the excuses she gives us?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

As they rounded a corner Harry looked around and pulled out the invisibility cloak, draping it over both of them. After they were completely out of sight Harry pulled out the map and quickly said the familiar spell to activate it. A moment later, he pointed out the small dots labeled Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy to Hermione and said, "They are in the Room of Requirement."

"Then why are we standing here? Let's go!" Hermione said.

They practically ran to the tapestry that they both knew hid the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Harry paced back and forth in front of the tapestry, which was the only way to make the familiar door appear, once it did, they walked in. Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and they heard Ginny gasp. It was lucky for all four of them that Ginny and Draco had just been sitting there talking.

"Hermione, Harry... What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, her face as red as her hair, half in anger at her friends and half in embarrassment.

"Can we talk to you in private, Ginny?" Harry asked, glaring at Malfoy.

Ginny stood up and started to speak but Draco interrupted her. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "It's ok, Ginny. I'll go."

Ginny nodded. "Ok."

Draco brushed past Harry and Hermione and out of the room.

"What right do you..." Ginny stopped mid-sentence, too furious to continue.

"Ginny, calm down," Hermione said.

"Why should I?" Ginny said, sitting back down.

"We were just concerned about you," Harry said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Well this is Malfoy we are talking about here, the guy who up until a month ago would have rather hexed you than look at you," Harry said.

"Save it, Harry, I've already had this lecture. How did you know anyway?" Ginny said, glaring at Hermione.

"I had nothing to do with it. Harry came to me a couple of weeks ago and asked if I knew why you kept disappearing, I only confirmed what he already knew," Hermione said.

"How did you find us tonight?" Ginny asked.

Harry pulled out the map and Ginny smiled.

"I should have known," she said. "Have you told Ron yet?"

"No and we won't yet, but you need to tell Ron," Hermione said.

"I know," Ginny said sadly.

The next night after dinner, Ginny met Draco outside the Great Hall.

"So, what did Potter and the Mud... I mean Granger want?" Draco asked.

"They said I am going to keep seeing you I need to tell Ron," Ginny said, ignoring his almost insulting Hermione because she was still a little upset about the night before.

"For once I agree with them," Draco said.

"Yeah I know, I hate to admit it but they're right," Ginny said.

"I need to go," Draco said, hugging her.

"I guess I should go and talk to Ron," Ginny said.

Draco smiled and pulled her even closer, kissing her. This was apparently the wrong thing to do because at that exact moment Ginny heard someone come out the door and walk up behind her. Ginny pulled away and turned around to see who it was and came face to face with her brother.

"Malfoy, get your filthy hands off my sister!" Ron shouted. He backed Malfoy into a corner, holding his wand to Draco's throat.

"Ron, get away from him!" Ginny shrieked.

"Why are you defending him?" Ron shouted back, not taking his eyes off the other boy.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione cried as she and Harry came out of the Great Hall.

"I'm going to kill this son of a..." Ron bellowed.

"Ron Weasley!" Hermione roared, drowning out the last few words.

Ron forgot for a moment that he had his wand pointed at Malfoy and he turned towards Hermione and Harry. Seeing his chance, Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"Ron, watch out!" Harry yelled.

Ron turned his attention back to Malfoy, both boys stood there glaring at each other, wands ready if either moved a muscle.

"Both of you stop it now!" Ginny cried, almost in tears at this point.

"Good advice Miss Weasley," Professor Snape said.

"Oh great, now you've done it," Hermione said.

"Put your wands away both of you. All five of you will serve detention tomorrow night." Snape said.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked, walking up behind Snape.

"I was just giving out a few detentions Minerva," Professor Snape said.

"Why is that Severus," McGonagall asked.

"Weasley and Draco were fighting," Snape said.

"And I will assume that they were the only ones who got detention," McGonagall said.

"Of course, what reason would I have for giving Potter, Granger and Ginny detentions?" Snape asked.

At that, Harry, Hermione and Ginny breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Well now that the detentions are assigned why don't we go on to dinner," McGonagall said.

"Right then. Weasley, Malfoy, detention tomorrow, you should all go on to your houses now," Snape said as he and McGonagall walked into the Great Hall.

Harry, Hermione and Ron ran off towards Gryffindor tower leaving Ginny and Draco standing there. He walked over to her and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. Ginny backed away.

"Don't touch me," She said.

"But Ginny..." Draco said.

"Don't say it Draco, I don't want to hear it," Ginny turned and walked away.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room. As soon as most of the people in the room saw the look on his face they escaped to their dorms, nobody likes an angry Malfoy. Soon Blaise Zabini and Draco were the only ones in the room.

Blaise and Draco had known each other for a long time but only really become friends over the summer. Blaise was a tall boy, with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"So, what exactly is going on with you and the Weaselette?" Blaise asked.

"What are you talking about, Blaise?" Draco asked.

"You have been acting completely unlike yourself since we got back to school," Blaise said.

"And you immediately think something is going on?" Draco said.

"Please, Draco, we haven't been friends that long, but I know you better than anyone here. Besides, it is already all over school how you and the Weasel were caught fighting after he saw you in the hall with his sister," Blaise said.

"It's nothing, Blaise, now drop it," Draco said, glaring at him.

"No, Draco, I won't. What's going on?" Blaise said.

Draco sighed, unable to decide if he should hit him or tell him at least part of the truth. He settled on the truth. "I'm only doing this to piss my father off, Blaise."

Blaise laughed. "Who's fooling who here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco demanded.

"We've all seen the way you look at each other and the way you look around to see if she's in the same room as you," Blaise said.

"What are you trying to say? I'm not in love with her if that's what you are suggesting," Draco said.

"That's right, Malfoy, you keep telling yourself that." Blaise smiled smugly at him. Before he could respond, the other boy had walked away.

Draco sat in the common room alone for a long time just thinking. He had to admit that he had not been acting like himself lately and in a moment of rare honesty, that yes, he did feel something for Ginny, but what? Draco yawned and decided to go to bed instead of pursuing that train of thought any further.

"How long have you two known?" Ron asked his friends accusingly.

"Only since last night," Harry lied.

"Harry, you don't have to lie for me," Ginny said, having walked in on the end of the conversation.

"I've been seeing him secretly for about a month," She said to Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me," Ron asked.

"You have the nerve to ask me that after the stunt you just pulled." Ginny said, practically yelling.

Ron's face was now almost as red as his hair.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry? Yeah that really helps. I am just so sick of you all treating me like a baby," Ginny said.

"How do you know you can even trust him?" Harry asked.

"I don't," Ginny said.

She wasn't going to show it but the question bothered her more than she would have liked, she had never really thought about whether she could trust him. Ginny turned and walked away leaving them staring after her as she headed for the dorms.

Ginny spent the next week avoiding her brother, Hermione, Harry and Draco. This was difficult considering she lived with three of them but she managed it by going down to the Great Hall early for meals and spending most of her time in her room since Ron, Hermione and Harry spent most of their time in the common room.

Finally, on the Friday after Ron and Draco's fight, Ginny was sitting in her room when she heard something scratching at the window. Ginny was about to ignore it completely but knew the owl would only try harder or find another way in, she slowly got up and walked to the window, letting the owl in. Ginny took the package from it and sat on her bed to open it, she pulled out a single long stemmed red rose and a letter.

_Ginny, _

_I'm Sorry_

_Draco_

Ginny was mad at Draco before but she was furious now. She grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write.

_Draco,_

_Did you really think a simple "I'm Sorry" and a flower would make everything ok? Just so you know it doesn't change a thing. We do need to talk though. I know you have a Quidditch game tomorrow so meet me tomorrow night at 8:00._

_Ginny_

Ginny gave the owl the letter and sent it off to find Draco. After the owl left she conjured up a water-filler vase for the rose. She put the vase on her nightstand and sighed deeply. Now that she was going to talk to Draco, she figured she should talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione as well. Ginny left the room and slowly walked down to the common room.

After receiving Ginny's owl the night before, Draco had been unable to sleep so he didn't play well against Ravenclaw. They had almost lost but in the end, he had caught the snitch and they had won 170-60. Now it was almost 8:00 and time for him to meet Ginny. She had come over to him during dinner and they had decided to meet in the Entrance Hall and take a walk about the grounds.

Ginny walked into the Entrance Hall a few minutes after Draco did. They left the castle and started walking, not really having a destination. They ended up by the Quidditch Pitch and Ginny remembered that there had been a game that day.

"How was the game," Ginny asked

"You mean you don't know?" Draco asked sounding slightly relieved.

"No, I spent most of the day in the Room of Requirement studying, I have O.W.L's coming up," Ginny said. "Not to mention that he told our brothers about us and they have been sending me owls constantly."

Draco gave Ginny a sympathetic look, He was an only child himself and had often envied the Weasley children for having so many siblings, almost like having built in friends, but this was one case where he was glad to be an only child.

"Well, I caught the snitch, so we won," Draco said.

They were now sitting in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch; Ginny was lying back, looking at the stars.

"Ginny, I'm sorry," Draco said, "I know you said sorry wasn't enough but it's all I can say."

Ginny sighed, "I know you were only defending yourself, I was just upset, more so at Ron than you."

"Ok. So, why have you been avoiding me?" Draco asked.

"It's just that, well... I'm not entirely sure I can trust you," Ginny said.

"Trust me how?" Draco asked.

"What I mean is how do I know this isn't just a trick to finish what your father started four years ago, or even just a way to get something on Harry," Ginny said.

"I guess there is no way for me to prove it to you," Draco said.

"You're right, there isn't but it's a chance I am willing to take," Ginny said.

Draco smiled and then leaned over to kiss her gently. After a few moments, Draco broke the kiss and sat up. He started to speak but Ginny silenced him by putting her hand on the back of his neck, and pulling him closer to her. This time she kissed him.


End file.
